The present invention relates to an angle sensor having a rotatably arranged transmitter part and a stationary transmitter part.
Electromagnetic or inductive angle sensors (resolvers) are known which have a stator with stator windings and a rotor with at least one rotor winding. With these angle sensors it is possible to produce, with high precision, at least one signal which is a function of the instantaneous angular position of the rotor. Such inductive angle sensors are relatively complicated and expensive.
Angle sensors which are equipped with other components, for instance Hall sensors, field plates and the like, can, it is true, be manufactured at less expense but they are relatively inaccurate. Optical angle encoders require high precision of positioning, and embodiments of high precision are complicated and expensive.
It is an object of the invention to develop an electromagnetic angle sensor operating without contact which has a rotatably arranged transmitter part and a stationary transmitter part and achieves the precision of a resolver while being of simple mechanical construction.